Dangerous Encounter
by Fallende
Summary: When Eve is jumped, a certain someone comes to her rescue.


**A/N:// **Black cat does not belong to me, it belongs to…… well, whoever wrote it. According to google, that's Yabuki Kentaro.

Dangerous Encounter

The colors of the sky were blending orange, pink, and purple together above her head. It was getting dark; she was young. It all added up to the fact that she should probably be getting home.

But she continued to walk, at a fast pace too. Her long blonde hair was gently flowing behind her as she moved. Her feet heavily hit the ground, making a small thumping noise after every contact. Her fists were clenched tightly together, and she continued to press them tighter and tighter. Her mouth was moving slightly, and tiny noises escaped her lips. Oh yes, she must have been angry about something.

"Stupid boy." She muttered quietly to herself. "He just likes to show off, is all. He owed me that milk. And I could have beaten him too. He cheated. He must have cheated."

Well, if you haven't guessed it by now, I'll give you the answer: Train had beaten Eve in another game.

Eve continued to walk down the street, past a few stores. Her pace never slowed, though maybe it seemed to get faster as her anger grew. Too lost in thought to notice, she roughly shouldered her way through a small group of boys. She heard voices of protest, but ignored them, continuing to clench her fists and mutter under her breath.

Where was she headed? Well, she didn't know. She'd just keep walking until her eye caught something that appeared to be soothing.

The only explanation Eve's mind could come up with why she had lost was because Train had cheated. "Of course he cheated." She grumbled, talking a little louder to herself. Then, her mind hit something, an idea- "Yeah, when he jumped up that rock. He used that to cheat. And anyways, he's older than me. He has more experience. So that's cheating too. He cheated." And this was something she continued to repeat.

Well, Eve's eye had caught something. She turned her head suddenly towards a group of trees, with branches hanging over brick paths, and a few people walking over them. And of course, there was that old ice cream vendor. Yeah, that's where she'd go. To the park.

She made quick time getting over there, got herself an ice cream pop (though after a look to his left, the vendor gave it to her for free), and lightly brought herself to a bench. She watched a mother gently push her little girl along in a stroller, and Eve felt her heart lift. She continued to gaze at the couple, and eventually she felt her mind start to clear.

When they had left, she turned her head up to look at the sky. It was a dark blue, with stars just starting to poke their way through. She sighed, it was a beautiful night. So she lifted up her legs and stretched them across the rest of the bench. And she lay lightly on the bench, blankly staring up at the scenic view.

And suddenly something poked Eve on the shoulder. Quickly she turned towards the source of the disturbance. A group of boys towered over her, looking menacing. She got up off the bench, though she was rather unhappy about it.

"Hey," The tallest one spoke, his eyes angry, "what'd you think you were doing back there?"

She tried to think. Back there? Her eyes clicked with his, unmoving, with no signs of emotion in them. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said, no falter in her voice.

The boy seemed a bit off-put by her attitude. Wasn't the girl scared of them? Weren't they trouble to her? "You know, in town. You pushed us down, like nothing." He spoke, trying to sound big and intimidating.

She didn't stop to think this time, just kept her blank red gaze on him. "I don't recall." She said, no trembling or hint of fear. Though she had scared the boy.

"Alright guys." He said, flicking his fingers to the boys directly next to him. Suddenly guns were in their hands, and the 2 other boys circled over to stand behind her.

Still her red eyes stayed connected with the other boys. She'd read about gangs in books, and she assumed this was the leader. She squinted slightly, telling him that she'd fight back if she needed to.

And the tallest boy-leader simply laughed. "Look at her face!" He said, his finger pointing accusingly at her. "She thinks she can stand up to us!" The rest of the boys laughed at this, haughty and tough noises echoing between the trees and shaking the leaves.

But Eve knew she could. Quickly she transformed the nano-machines in her arm to something a little sharper. She wouldn't show them any mercy- they'd started the fight.

She watched as a few of them stumbled slightly. "Did you see that?" One of them whispered directly to his comrade.

But sooner than she had expected, _bang_. A shot was fired directly in front of her. Quickly her other arm changed into a shield, and she fended the bullet off. But then there was a shot from behind her. She turned to block that, but another one came from in front again. And then the leader fired from the left. Suddenly a boy was jumping at her, something in his hands glinting silver: a knife. And another one was coming up with some sort of paddle. It was all happening at once. There were too many of them, and they were all too fast.

Finally her eyes changed, showing a tiny bit of fear. She'd have to take a few hits if she wanted to win this. She squeezed her eyes shut like a clamp, awaiting a bullet, or maybe a knife.

But then there wasn't a boy jumping at her with a knife. And the bullets that should have hit her had not. Eve opened her eyes slightly, seeing the boy with the paddle on the ground, stumbling backwards, his gaze locked with a pair of orange eyes and green hair that she knew all too well.

"Sven!" Eve said excitedly, running over to his side. His briefcase was open, and he had some doo-dad out that she'd never seen before. Must have been something new.

"Please, we'll leave her alone…" The paddle slipped out of his hand and he lifted himself abruptly off the ground. "Don't hurt us or turn us in, please…" His voice was getting higher and higher pitched, his tone twisted with fear.

Sven's lips pulled into a grin. "Oh, but I'm a sweeper, and your gang is wanted…" He said. He fired the doo-dad (apparently it was a gun) and suddenly the boy was frozen still, along with everyone else of the gang.

He turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you ok, Eve?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"Yeah." Her reply was muffled through his shirt, but he heard it. His moon-lit eyes softened, and his grin turned into a smile. And he squeezed her tighter.

"What did you use?" She asked, only slightly curious.

"Stun-gun." He said, earning a little mumble from the girl in his arms. "I'm glad you're ok." He continued, putting his head down atop her golden locks.

"Me too." Another voice said, coming up to stand behind them. And suddenly, Sven's hug had broken, and his finger shot up angrily to point at a brown urchin-haired figure.

"TRAIN?!"

Eve looked over at the young man. "How long have you been there?" She asked, shifting her feet to adjust to the sudden blast of cold air where the warmth had once been. Though she was confused, she was rather unconcerned.

The urchin-head smiled a toothy smile. "Quite a while, actually. Who do you think paid the vendor for that ice cream?"

Sven was still in shock, and, finger shaking in all kinds of directions, he asked, "Why didn't you help us?!"

Train only laughed, his shoulder shaking lightly with it. He turned his head to Sven and smiled wider then before. "What, and ruin the moment? It was too sweet." And he stretched his arms around the other's shoulders, pulling them into yet another hug.

But Eve just snorted. "The cheater was just too afraid to get involved." She mocked. And the cheater's mouth dropped.

"But I didn't cheat…..."

**A/N:// **The end!! Anyways, onto some notes. I seem to remember that every time Eve lost to Train, she'd always say that he'd cheated. So, yeah that's where I got the idea. Also, I wasn't quite sure the color of Sven's eye. I looked it up on google images, and they kinda looked orange to me, so….. I dunno. I'm also afraid that maybe I may have messed up Eve's attitude just a _little _bit. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
